Unearthly Alliance
Unearthly Alliance is the first chapter of the ongoing series Avengers: Wrath. Featured characters *Namor *Silver Surfer Villains *Adapteras When a creature from beyond attacks Namor and his people, he is more than overhelmed by the creature's power. The Silver Surfer comes to aid Namor in defeating the monster, but will the third-person speaking King Namor accept the help from a stranger like the Surfer? We see a glimpse of the depths of space, and a golden light similar to a comet is directed towards Earth. The comet falls to an unenspecified ocean. Meanwhile at the fallen Atlantis, kingdom of the most powerful Atlantean; Namor, the king is commanding his people to rebuild the city and guides them in the process. However they need more metal then what they posses to craft their tools and other structures. Namor gathers a party an accompanies them to search for the needed materials on the sunken boats and ships let to the Oblivion in the ocean by mankind. The Silver Surfer enters Earth, apparently looking for the comet that had previously fall into the ocean. Namor and his men search of the metal, and ultimately find a lot of such material on the debris of the sunken ships. From the dark corners of the zone where Namor and his team are located, a strange noise starts to project. The sound then becomes painfully to Namor's ears, when suddenly a massive sea creature strikes Namor's men and feeds on them. " Imperius Rex ", Namor shouts into the waters and strikes the creature with his fists. The creature falls unconscious, but it awakes rapidly only to morph it's skin into a harder and thicker composition, probably adapting to Namor's strikes. The creature then rams into Namor and tosses him off the waters, escaping from Namor's grasp in the process. The creature then flies off the ocean mimicking Namor's winged feet and ability to fly. The Surfer is following the comet's energy signature, which leads into the ocean, implying the comet the Surfer was following was apparently the creature that confronted Namor. The Silver Surfer, with no need of breathing like humans do, submerges into the ocean and follows the creatures signature which leads him to no one else than king Namor. While the Surfer tried to peacefully establish contact with Namor, Namor mistook the Surfer for another invader and fought him. The Surfer and Namor clashed projecting massive waves on the outer part of the sea, due to their immense power. The Surfer could not subdue Namor, nor Namor could subdue the Surfer, therefore the Surfer generated a massive wave of cosmic energy towards Namor, and proceeded to augment the temperature of the cosmic rays, boiling the water at Namor's vecinity in the process, making Namor fall unconscious. The Surfer later heals Namor and gets him to Fallen Atlantis. Namor awakes and tries to hit the Surfer again, but sees all of his people calmed down towards the Surfer presence and understands the Surfer is not a threat. Namor listens to the Surfer explanation and the Surfer then proceeds to read where the creature has moved to, and with preocupation in his eyes tells Namor that the creature has gone to the nearest populated city which is Seattle. Together they move in direction to Seattle to stop the creature from wreaking havok. Meanwhile at Seattle. An unnamed is asking for a cab, and no taxi stops, the man gets desperate and replies " I'll could go in anything, I just need to get early to my wedding! ". Suddenly the creature which confronted Namor flies through the city near the vecinity of the unnamed man. The man just replies " I will just wait for a cab ". Namor and the Surfer arrive at the city, and encounter the creator has released it's power upon the center of Seattle. Both of them proceed to attack the creature. The Surfer fires a cosmic energy beams towards the creature, damaging the creature but just temporarily. The creature than glows red and recovers from the surfer's attack, while morphing again. The creature apparently has adapted to the Surfer's cosmic energy rays. Namor shouts " Surfer, you have done nothing more than give thickles to that monster, King Namor will put an end to this mounstrosity!". The Surfer replies in a lower voice: " I did not know the people of Earth spoke in third person ". Namor rams towards the creature and punches it in the face repeately, but the creature just seems to absorb the kinetic energy of Namor's blows. The creature morphs again and now has spiked skin, in addition to it's ability to fly and absorbing energy. Namor wages war againts the creature, but the creature continues to subdue Namor. While Namor slows the creature and stops it from continuing it's path of destruction, the Surfer evacuates all the civilians in vecinity. The Surfer directs Namor to distract the creature and elevate the battle into the skies, to which Namor replies " King Namor does not follow orders from other than himself....but for this time he is willing to cooperate, but because he wants to ". The Surfer thanks Namor, and Namor proceeds to call the creature upon the skies and battle it there, while the Surfer charges to fire a full force cosmic enerhy beam. The Surfer fires the beam towards the creature, tossing the creature back to the ocean, where the Surfer tends to fight at full strenght with no fear of hurting any civilians. Namor calls a pack of whales to attack the creature, but the creature subdues them. The Surfer realizes that the Creature absorbs both kinetic and cosmic energy, therefore their efforts at defeating it are useless. The Surfer explains Namor that the only way to defeat the creature is by empowering it and hitting it while it glows, because when the creature glows it seems to become vulnerable. Namor trusts the Surfer's plan and proceeds. While Namor calls upon a giant octopus and the whales to attack the creature, the octopus proceeds to strangle the creature and the Surfer fires continous cosmic energy beams. The creature just absorbs the kinetic energy caused by the whales blows and the cosmic energy fired by the Surfer. When the creature glows red again the Surfer knows is the time to strike, the Surfer shouts: " Namor, know! ". Namor emerges from the ocean and rams downwards towards the creature (while the creature is glowing and is been strangled by the octopus under the sea), the creature tries to break free but just in time, Namor manage to pass through the creature's abdomen, killing it. When everything calms down, the Surfer thanks Namor for the help in defeating the creature. The Surfer says: " It was a pleasure to fight alongside with you Namor ". Namor replies: " Indeed it was a pleasure for you, not everyone has a chance at fighting along with King Namor....but I indeed look forward to battle by your side again Surfer ". Surfer says: " Until we meet again Namor ", before propelling into the sky and dissapearing into the clouds. Namor submerges again into the ocean and returns home to continue rebuilding Fallen Atlantis. In the depths of the ocean, from the shell of the dead creature, a humanoid figure emerges and dissapears into the darkness. Category:Avengers: Wrath (Season 1) episodes